History of the Elves
The elves upon landing in the world were hunter gatherers who lived in the lake filled areas throughout the southern part of the continent. They were originally nomads who learned the art of fishing and followed animals throughout the forest to hunt and eat. Their hunt brought them north where they found the fertile land known as the Central Plains. Here they found a large river to settle by, and using Eveo for guidance, learned how to domesticate animals and plants and began farming. It was now they domesticated the horse and oxen. This led to the rapid expansion of the Elvish empire as horses and oxen allowed caravans to set up new cities throughout the world, but still loyal to the original city, Girasemyatsnu gi.ɾʌ.sɛ.mʲät͡s.nʉ. Now, the elvish empire has a long time to set up and learn the ways of the world. They learned to work metal, sustainably hunt game and fish, and build elaborate structures. By the time man arrived, they had covered the entire Central plain, and expanded to both the east and the west. Like it is told in the old tales, they took man quickly and enslaved them. From this elaborate slave trade, their second most famous city formed, Engokha e.'ŋo.xä, the soon-to-be location of Tilio's Rebellion. It became a slave hub were men were sent all around the empire. The slaves built the 3 great wonders of Girasemyatsnu, the massive aqueducts of Engokha, and helped work stone and precious metals out of the mines of Tebisaflvei te.bi.säfl.veɪ. . As it is well known, Tilio's rebellion did not free all of man, simply freed the city of Engokha, and small surrounding towns in the region. Protected by these buffer states, the weakening of the Elvish empire due to the cost of the rebellion, and putting down related rebellions throughout the empire, the Elvish empire was in no shape to launch a counter attack on man. Engokha established and rebuilt itself fairly quickly considering the circumstances, and began intelligently building walls and watchtowers as safeguards for an elvish retaliation. Surprisingly, it did not come for many years, but that is another story to tell. With so many elves now populating the earth, it was difficult for them all to be coordinated in the same manner as before when there was only a handful and Eveo had all of his power. Now, greatly weakened by the number of Elves lost in the rebellion and the genocide, Eveo was weakened, and for the first time, Elves became lost. Some returned to the nomadic lifestyles in the great lakes of before. Others migrated further east. They still had their man-slaves in most of their cities, but lost many of them due to rebellion and were weakened because of it. The great elvish empire was for the most part sundered, broken, and falling apart each day. Elves still consider Girasemyatsnu to be their capital city and homeland, and many religions and many legends involve Girasemyatsnu somehow. Category:Elves